In the commercialization of toothbrushes, the current trend is to package toothbrushes in blister packages. While the use of blister packages has proved to be cost-effective and effective at adequately protecting the toothbrush contained therein, existing blister packages are often difficult to open. While easy-open blister packages have been introduced into the art, existing easy-open blister packages are either complex to manufacture and/or compromise the containment of the product. Still a further issue with existing easy-open blister packages is that sharp protruding edges may be exposed that can prevent shipping, cause inadvertent opening, and/or injury to the end user. Thus, a need exists for an improved easy-open blister package that eliminates one or more of the aforementioned deficiencies.